


Truth or Dare

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: How far would Loki take a bet.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey could you do a one shot/whatever you can do where Loki and his s/o is walking down in a park or something and a guy walks up and asks "would you hit you girlfriend for 5000 dollars" and his s/o being to shocked/shy/ scared to speak up. How would Loki respond. Sorry if your not comfortable with doing this.  
> anonymous--nobody

Asgardians were dumb. Well, okay not really but most of them acted that way. Especially Thor’s friends. They were all brawn and no brains and they were always out to prove themselves. I was lucky that I hadn’t gotten stuck with someone like that, and that my boyfriend Loki, thought with more than his biceps. Of course, that didn’t mean we got out of spending time with them. Every ball or party that Thor threw we were expected to attend, no matter how we felt about it. And so, the parties would drag on and we would sit there and drink until the acceptable hour we could skedaddle. We sat on the sidelines, watching them as they played truth or dare, no one really opting for truth as the dares were far too enticing.

As they jeered and fought, I checked my watch and noticed that an acceptable amount of time had passed and so I nudged Loki’s arm and gestured to the time. He nodded and knocked the rest of his drink back and rose, offering his arm for me to take which I gratefully accepted. As the two of glided across the dancefloor, he gestured to Thor and beckoned him to come to us. He did so and the boys spoke, Loki apologizing for leaving, ‘Sorry brother, I’m afraid we have to go.’  
‘The party is only just starting!’ Thor said merrily, ‘stay a while. Drink.’  
‘No thank you,’ Loki said, attempting to move past Thor with me in tow. Thor allowed us to move past but one of his friends came in front of us, blocking our path. He stumbled slightly, tankard in hand as he said, ‘Woah, Woah, woah! You cannot leave now, the parties just beginning!’  
‘We can and we are,’ Loki said making a move to push past but he was pushed back which irked him, I could tell as his jaw set and his eyes darkened ever so slightly.  
‘You have to do a truth or dare first,’ he said adamantly.  
‘What?’ Loki said angrily.  
‘Truth or dare,’ he said loudly, capturing the attention of the whole room, causing all eyes to land on us, ‘go on pick one.’  
‘You can’t be serious-’ Loki started but I spoke over him.  
‘Truth,’ I said rolling my eyes as Loki looked at me bewildered. I muttered, ‘get it over with.’  
‘Okay,’ the man said with a grin, ‘would you hit your girlfriend for $5000?’

Silence fell like a blanket over the room as everyone tuned in to listen to what Loki would say. I knew of his past, I knew he wasn’t the kindest of people and he had a temper but I was worried to hear what his answer would be. I didn’t think he would, under normal circumstances anyway, but my heart quickened ever so slightly. He treated me like a queen, he was loving and incredible in every way, surely he wouldn’t?

‘Wouldn’t you love to know that?’ Loki asked the man with a wry smile, ‘we all know how you’d like that don’t we Armund? How many wives have you been through by now, eight is it? No. I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t hurt a hair on her head but…’ I took an intake of breath as he paused, wondering what he could possibly end on, ‘but if you don’t get out of my fucking way right now, I’ll have no trouble hitting you.’


End file.
